familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kevin Swanson
Kevin's death is not a joke. He MAY return later. However, he is officially 'Dead' at this moment and there will be no ambiguity allowed until further evidence. --Buckimion 03:04, 13 July 2009 (UTC) so he may return? how do you know? I communicate regularly with a number of staff including producer Kara Vallow, director Greg Colton and others. (Sorry, not the head cheese himself.) It has always been the policy that it only takes one quick change by a writer to amend history - see how they changed the entire history of the fonding of Quahog in Peter's Progress. However, since my original post above they reported that it will take a miracle to bring back Kevin as they really wanted to clear out several unneeded characters. --Buckimion 06:46, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Its wrong how they just write out characters that had a previously strong position in the show. They didn't give him the exit he deserves. Even Loretta, Mr. Reed, and Francis had their moment. That's for fan boards to debate and for the staff to ignore. :) We just report the facts. --Buckimion 19:53, May 10, 2010 (UTC) hmmm... so i guess he is alive after all? Yup. Like I said, a characters is only as dead as the writers need them to be. --Buckimion 11:36, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Should it be mentioned that at the end of the Thanksgiving episode another guy claiming to be Kevin comes and claims that the other Kevin is an impostor? 22:43, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Not here. It is already mentioned as part of the episode plot but it has nothing to do with the real Kevin. --Buckimion 22:48, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Picture I think the existing picture should be made into a thumbnail and in it's current place a picture of his new design used. I'm willing to do it but some Wikis are pretty... anal about edits, so I thought I'd mention it here before I do anything. --JVM (Talk) 00:05, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to one of the most anal around. :D Per our Family Guy Wiki: Picture Policy, we do not use thumbnails, nor allow replacing images on a whim. --Buckimion 00:24, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Edit: I did get a little creative and dropped in an official FOX image from "Thanksgiving" in the text. --Buckimion 00:31, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I don't know how to but in the latest episode 'Joe's Revenge', it is stated that Kevin is 25, but I dont know how to edit the page! I'll double check later. --Buckimion (talk) 13:24, November 19, 2012 (UTC) I know it's not my decision. But they should really mention that Kevin wears a black top in his appearences now. Its not consistent since he wears white in "Thanksgiving" and "Joe's Revenge" without looking at other episodes. Unless it becomes a plot point I'm not considering it noteworthy. --Buckimion (talk) 01:13, March 26, 2013 (UTC) What I really don't understand is how Kevin is already 25 when he was mentioned being a teenager in high school in eariler seasons. It wouldn't be the only time a character from a Seth MacFarlane show rapidly ages in a manner which is inconsistent from their peers. In American Dad!, Toshi's sister Akiko was originally a little girl, but then inexplicably became the same age as Steve and his friends. JohnnyLurg (talk) 00:27, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Read the Family Guy Wiki:Policies and guidelines page on your talk page. It doesn't HAVE to make sense if the writers are merely providing a half-hour of comedy. Besides, his real age was never revealed prior. It was only accepted that he was supposed to be at least 18 if he went overseas to serve in the army. --Buckimion (talk) 00:29, March 27, 2013 (UTC)